callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Loyalists
Untitled Are the spetsnaz good guys or bad guys? They are the enemies of the SAS in multiplayer, but in campaign, aren't they the good guys? Also, in the MW2 article, it lists spetsnaz next to ultranationalists. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) SPETZNAZ are the bad guys. Spetznaz is the multiplayer ultranationalist team. The ultranationalists are the single player bad guys. 'Spetsnaz' means 'Special Force' in Russia. It would be as if a russian said: "The Navy SEALs are the American spetsnaz and the SAS is the British spetsnaz". When we say spetsnaz most people think it's a single russian special force, but every special force in russia is spetsnaz. The loyalists seems to be/have a special force, and they also dress up as the typical 'Spetsnaz' I've seen, they are probable the good spetsnaz. Ultranationlist do most likley have their own special force, and since the russian ultranationalists you fight on multiplayer is russians, they call their special forces spetsnaz aswell. Ergo; the 'good' russians(loyalists) have the 'good' spetsnaz, and the 'bad' russians (ultranationalists) have the 'bad' spetsnaz. Correct me if I'm wrong. - Guest: JT-MJK-93 - 22:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Does anyone know where Cpt. Alexandar Vasilev (third on the list of loyalist characters) appears in the game? Is he in COD 4 or Modern warfare 2? I ask because if he is on COD 4, wouldn't he outrank Sgt. Kamarov? Therefore Kamarov leading the Loyalists wouldn't make sense. Dmitri Petrenko. Okay i havent play CoD4 much....but i noticed on the page one of the Loyalist soldiers were named Cpl. Dmitri Petrenko....I didn't believe it so I deleted it.....There were no Loyalists named that right? I did the right think deleting it huh? SpetSnAZ_CM 23:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It's one of the randomly generated names, so it fails Call of Duty Wiki:Character rules#Notability. 23:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I dont get what you mean. SpetSnAZ_CM 23:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Czech Names Did anyone else notice that loyalists in India have actually Czech surnames ? For example Pospisil that is common Czech surname and few other ones such as Tichy etc. These definitely arent Russian. It may be implying that loyalists in India are Czech soldiers in exile (Might have been reference to WW2 CZechoslovaks serving in commonwealth?) rather than fleed Russians. But its probably just IW´s fault and zero level of Eastern surnamnes knowledge. Some of them have German surnames, too. (Such as Mueller, which is the most common German surname...) 16:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Chris MW2 I have known Modern Warfare 2 much, but I know there aren't any Loyalists other than Nikolai who shares no association with them during the game. KillerHornet 17:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sickle and hammer If the ultranationalists are communist then why do some loyalists wear a sickle and hammer IRL plz explain WTF we have a IRL template on this this is comptey FICTIONAL President Kroputkin Can someone please find a source saying that "Kroputkin" was the Russian president during the civil war in CoD 4? Sgt. S.S. (talk) 20:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Loyalist Levels Under "Trivia" it talks about how there was going to be a level or levels in which you play as Loyalists fighting the Ultranationalists and that one trailer features this. Which trailer was it in? Also why in the scrapped levels do none of them have any Loyalist ones? (GIMarine (talk) 23:51, November 19, 2016 (UTC))